


What you want

by sonotadream



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gags, Kink Exploration, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: Grantaire is being insufferable - again - but Enjolras knows exactly what to do.





	What you want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairestCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/gifts).



“No, we’re not doing that,” Enjolras says, with a final tone. He turns his back to Grantaire and returns to the letters on his desk.

“Why not? I asked nicely,” Grantaire says, like his level of politeness is the cause of Enjolras’ refusal.

He doesn’t look up from his pen to respond. “Because every time we do the things you ask, you have no control over yourself. You’re always too loud. The neighbours hear you. And there’s comments.” He says the last word with an emphatic distaste.

“From the cute girl next door?” Grantaire sits up with glee, from where he was lounging on the bed. “The redhead with the aristocratic nose? If she was saying such things to me, I know what I would say. I would say, with a bow, you have to bow, ‘Mademoiselle, I am so sorry to have disturbed your sleep. Please, allow me to make my reparations and show you my most sincere remorse.’”

Enjolras rolls his eyes at the wall. He knows he won’t get any work done this evening - to be fair, he knew the moment he allowed Grantaire to come with him - but he’s not going to listen to one more of Grantaire's made up stories about seducing some poor grisette. He stands up, goes to him and clamps his hand over Grantaire’s mouth.

The surprise stops Grantaire, his eyebrows rising high on his forehead. He resumes his speech as soon as Enjolras removes his hand, though.

It doesn’t matter. Sudden inspiration strikes Enjolras and he starts removing his cravat. That draws Grantaire's interest.

“Ah, I see you changed your mind. I knew my speech would work on you.”

Enjolras folds the cravat and half and ties a knot, forming a small ball in the middle. “Only enough to make me tired of hearing you.”

Grantaire opens his mouth to respond, offended,  and Enjolras pushes the ball inside his mouth and ties it on the back of Grantaire’s head, muffling any protests he cares to make.

He smiles, offending Grantaire a little more. “I think this will solve the problem of your noise, don’t you?”

Grantaire fails to glare at him - he's not any good at it. He tries to remove the gag, so Enjolras slaps his hand away. “No.”

Grantaire tries to touch the gag again, so Enjolras grabs his arm, twists it, and manages to push Grantaire face down onto the bed, with a knee to his back to keep him down. He stops Grantaire from struggling with three quick, forceful slaps to his side.

“You’re the one who asked for this, remember?” Grantaire shakes his head. “You don’t like the gag and I don’t like the noise you make. You’re gonna have to choose.”

Grantaire stays still for a while and Enjolras waits, until Grantaire gives him a sudden, jerky nod.

“Good. Thank you.” Enjolras takes the pressure of his back, moving back to straddle Grantaire’s thighs instead. “I’m going to tie your arms.” They have done this before and Grantaire crosses his arms behind his back so Enjolras can use his cravat to tie them.

He moves off the bed after he's finished. He pulls Grantaire’s hips up and reaches around to unbutton his trousers, taking a moment to rub Grantaire’s cock through the fabric. He leans into the touch, moaning under the gag, his hardness growing by the second.

Enjolras pulls the trousers down and off, exposing Grantaire’s bare ass. He runs his hand over the skin, teasing Grantaire. He admires the way he pulls his knees up, offering a better target.

He starts with a few light slaps, spread all over, causing a faint pink blush to cover the pale skin. Grantaire’s hips sway with the hits, his moans muffled by the gag.

Enjolras pauses the spanking to grab and squeeze at the skin, drawing a sudden gasp out of Grantaire. He relaxes when Enjolras resumes caressing his back.

“We could do this more often, if you were always this well behaved.”

Grantaire mumbles something that could be a disagreement, but Enjolras isn’t particularly interested in what he has to say just now. His trousers are starting to feel rather tight and he wishes to bring this matter to a pleasurable conclusion, so he refrains from touching himself just yet.

The next slaps are more intense, leaving red marks on Grantaire’s skin, who buries his face down on the bed covers. Enjolras can see his hands closed into fists, and his cock, hanging heavy between his legs. Enjolras strikes him again, with enough force to make Grantaire’s body buckle, the sound echoing around the room.

Enjolras hits him again.

And a third time.

Grantaire collapses down on the bed, exhausted, his breathing harsh, sharp gasps, made more difficult by the gag.

Enjolras leans over him, turns his head so he can see Grantaire’s face. “Is this what you wanted?” Grantaire nod, his breathing getting more reguler. “I’m going to untie you now.”

Enjolras takes off the gag first and then unties Grantaire's arms, massaging his wrists to help restore circulating. 

"You can speak now. If you still have anything to say."

"I could be very loud yet. What would you do then?"

"Be reasonable, please," Enjolras says. He picks up the ointment he keeps for this occasions and returns to Grantaire's side.

"Ha," it's all Grantaire says. He sighs deeply as Enjolras spreads the ointment over his tortured skin, all tension leaving his body.

Enjolras takes  moment to finally open his trousers and lies on top of Grantaire, pushing his cock between his thighs. Grantaire presses his legs together for him, moaning when Enjolras moves against him, any bravado gone. His skin is warm and still sensitive and he cries out when Enjolras reaches around to grab his cock.

"Do I need to gag you again?" Enjolras asks, against his ear.

Grantaire's answer comes interrupted by sharp gasps. "If you'd-- care to interrupt-- this..." he trails off, unable to complete the sentence as orgasm overtakes him. Enjolras doesn't last much longer either.

He slumps to the side and watches Grantaire fall asleep. There's some kind of grim satisfaction to see Grantaire so worn out, knowing he has the one to make it so. Grantaire will be back to normal by the morning - and back for more soon after - but there's something unfulfilled inside Enjolras he can't quite comprehend. He pushes the thought aside, as he always does,  and curls up against Grantaire's back, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
